Raider Against the Priest
by raitakuji-kaomi
Summary: A story of young thief Bakura and his loveapprentice Sakurako. Sakurako has dreams of being rich. When taken for a sacrifice, Seth falls in love with her.
1. Day of the Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! So on with the story..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Ancient Egypt-  
  
==Noon==  
  
A 16-year-old Yami Bakura ran as fast as his feet could carry him, as mud brick walls fell behind him. If he kept up the pace he would be free, with all the gold chains, cups, crowns, and staffs he carried with him. His silvery-white hair was in his dark brown eyes, but he did not care. He had pale skin, tinted bronze from the Egyptian sun.  
  
"Baku!" A female voice was heard behind him. He turned around, still running forward. She was his apprentice. Her red hair was cut at a medium length and her skin was kissed tan. Her eyes were a hazel with a pleading look in her eyes. Bakura could never resist that look. Slowly he decreased his speed, held his hand out backward as she grasped his hand tightly. If she had not gripped his hand, she would have been crushed.  
  
"Last wall! Slide!" Both ran at full momentum. Sliding their feet sideways they fell back, sliding forward. Before they hit the ground, Bakura wrapped his free arm around her. The wall fell with a loud thud as the Egyptian sands stopped they're speed.  
  
"Are you ok Sakurako-kun?" He wiped the hair out of her eyes. Slowly Sakurako rolled over. "Did you get--" Before he could finish his sentence she interupted him.  
  
"Hurt? No. The food? Yes." She held up the bag of raw meat in triumph. "What an experience! I feel alive! WHOO--" Bakura put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Quiet..We don't want anyone finding us here in the Valley of the Kings, now do we?" Ashamed, Sakurako shaked her head. "Good. Now find some firewood, we're staying here tonight and going to bed early. Tomorrow we're going to find a new tomb to break into."  
  
A few hours later Sakurako returned with firewood, but Bakura had not returned yet. 'He's probably still preparing the meat' she thought.  
  
==Sunset==  
  
Bakura had not shown up yet. Her ears waited for any sign of sound. 'Somethings wrong..Terribly wrong' she waited. There was a small sound in the distance. Her ears adjusted to the sounds. 'Guards!' She heard the gallops of the horses. Sakurako stayed her ground. She squinted in the sunlight. 'Two of 'em..' Both of the guards were mounted on horses. 'Wait a second.' She squinted harder. Suddenly a look of terror flashed upon her face. She heard a cry of pain. Instantly she recognized the voice. 'They have Bakura..and they're dragging him. around with horses?' She gulped and looked at the items Bakura had stolen. She spotted a sword when she remembered what Bakura had told her before he left.  
  
"'Don't touch that sword.' 'Why?' 'Just don't touch it.'"  
  
'Well..' She thought, 'It's either fallow what he says, or see him being tortured and die..Given that..I don't really have a choice.' She picked up the sword. 'Here we go..'  
  
"Hey! Let him go!" At that point both the guards smirked.  
  
"Well, well, well.Should we go?" One asked the other.  
  
"She too is a tomb robber. She should be dead as well." The first guard nodded and started to charge toward her. The second guard, with Bakura dragged behind him, followed. The guard without Bakura pulled out his sword. Sweat on Sakurako's hand only caused her to grip tighter.  
  
"Die you little witch!" He swung his sword. Sakurako closed her eyes tightly. Something strange happened then. Sakurako felt a sudden surge of power. She opened her eyes. Time itself had slowed down.  
  
'Everything's slow-mo.. I better take this to my advantage, fast.' She swiftly rolled on the ground, barely dodging the blade. With all the strength she had she jumped at the guard. Her feet landing gently on the horse's chestnut bare back. Without thinking she pierced him. The guard managed to mumble a few things before Sakurako took the sword out of him. With ease she jumped off the horse, pushing off the rider. Sakurako looked at the bloody sword and started to tremble.  
  
'Did I..really..kill that innocent man? What came over me to do such a thing? I never meant to --' Her thoughts her cut off by another cry of pain. Her vision leaped from the sword to the other guard. He was trying to escape, dragging Bakura along with him. She gripped her sword again.  
  
"Let him go! Untie him you coward!" Her voice changed from its cheery tone to an evil tone. It was deeper, stronger, like it came from hell itself. She glared at the guard and held her sword up in the air, slowing the other guard defeat with the blood on it.  
  
The other guard drew his sword from his belt. Instead of trying to swing it at Sakurako, he cut the rope, freeing Bakura.  
  
Sakurako ran towards Bakura like death was chasing her. She knelt down at Bakura's side. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of him. His skin was all dried up, torn and peeling.  
  
"Bakura! Oh! Bakura! Are you okay? Of course you're not okay!" Sakurako gently lifted him onto her back. The weight was heavy, but durable. It was the sands that made it hard. With so much weight, her feet sank into the sand. She finally reached camp. Softly and carefully she set Bakura down. With two sticks and a rock she started a campfire to warm him from the cold night.  
  
==Nightfall==  
  
Sakurako had left camp, taken the guards clothes and washed them off in the oasis nearby. When she returned Bakura was awake. He heard her footsteps and spoke quietly.  
  
"I told you, not to touch the sword." His voice sounded fragile.  
  
"I couldn't run and have you die Baku-kun..you understand?"  
  
"Yes I do. I just wish you hadn't..That sword, is possessive of your body once you use it."  
  
"Yes, I know.." Sakurako's face seemed worried. "Hold still."  
  
"Does it look like I can go anywhere?"  
  
"Shut up.." She took the wet clothing from the guard and set it on Bakura's skin. Bakura groaned in pain as it stung his body like a million knives. Sakurako could not bear to hear him in pain anymore, but she knew it was for his own good. She coiled her hand in his as he squeezed it, taking away some of his pain.  
  
'Poor Baku-kun.. He didn't deserve this life. Ever since he took me in when we were twelve, everything seemed to be after him. Was it always like this? Why did he take me in the first place?'  
  
"Hey, Baku-kun? Why did you take me in when I was twelve?" Sakurako had a hint of curiosity in her voice. She curled up next Bakura tiredly.  
  
"Bacause, I thought..you were beautiful."  
  
"Really? The truth?"  
  
Bakura sighed. "On Ra's name."  
  
"Oh Baku-kun!" Her hand wrapped around his face and she lightly kissed the other side. She cuddled against Bakura's side as the fire warmed her. Bakura's heartbeat soothed her worried emotions about the sword. She fell asleep, listening to it.  
  
Bakura has a tingly, warm sensation in his body. A state were he felt like he had a purpose in life. Soon, his eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep, holding Sakurako's hand tightly. 


	2. Guards and Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Sakurako woke at sunrise. 'How usual..hes sleeping! SLEEPING! While I have to go make breakfast.But look at him, He looks like all his burden was lifted.' She sighed. 'Breakfast isn't too bad, compared to what he has.' She looked around for a large bowl, she saw it, and picked it up, now looking for the spear.  
  
'Out of everything I never lose my..' Gleaming in the sunrise was the sword she used the day before. The blood on it had dried, making the sword look less appealing. 'I should go wash it..' The words of Bakura echoed through her head again.  
"You touch it and it will be possessive of your body, promise me you will never touch it again."  
Although she had promised, it took the best of her. 'It couldn't hurt to just wash it from the blood of the man who's..life I took..' A lump developed in her throat. 'No! It wasn't my fault! I had to protect Bakura. If I hadn't, who knows what would have happened to him.' The lump slowly shrunk but the tears in her eyes stayed. 'I should stop thinking of it..Ah ha!' She spotted the spear, located near the fire and started to walk to the oasis.  
  
The Oasis  
  
The sun had risen by the time she got to the oasis. The oasis was a very dear spot to Sakurako. A few psalm trees were scattered around the seemingly large oasis. The water was always clear and cool. In the daytime the water was sparkling like diamonds, and you could see the fish inside it vaguely. At night it imitated the moons and stars so well that you wanted to leap out and swim to the moon. The fish were always reproducing so the food supply was plentiful. The sands around it were warm but never hot from the water. It was like a mini paradise close to home.  
Sakurako lifted the bowl off her head, and took the sword and spear  
from her belt. Carefully she observed the sword. 'Doesn't look like  
any harm.' She reached for the sword and closed her eyes tightly. A  
chill of fright went down her spine as she gripped the handle.  
Silence filled the air as Sakurako opened one eye. 'Huh. See? No  
harm done.' She took it to the water. Sakurako looked at the water's  
reflection. 'It looks like. like it belongs to me..' She modeled the  
sword in the stance that she was in before she killed the guard. 'I  
kind of look cool. Oh, nevermind this! I feel so silly!' Slowly she  
stepped into the oasis.  
  
Every step she took scattered the fish away from her. She  
grabbed her cloak and rubbed it against the sword. Slowly the sword  
looked new, its gold shone in the oasis water. Sakurako stared at it,  
hypnotizing her with its beauty and power. It almost seemed like her  
soul was departing from her body.  
A guard rode on his horse a few meters away. He rode on a fast pace.  
'It has been miles since I have rode.. I shall stop and rest for a  
bit.' He saw gleaming water nearby. 'Ah, that looks like the  
perfect spot.' The guard unmounted his horse, grabbed its reigns and  
started to walk. Slowly he walked down the hill, watching his  
footsteps. He looked up to the oasis, seeing Sakurako. Startled he  
let go of the horse's reigns and reached for his bow and arrow. He  
straightened the bow and grabbed his arrow. Connecting the arrow to  
the string, he pulled back. "Who goes there?" His voice was a bit  
shaky, but stable. His horse walked down to the oasis and started to  
drink.  
Sakurako looked up to the guard and squinted her eyes. She was  
now free from her daze. "I am Sakurako. Who are you? And why do you  
cross these lands?"  
"I an Jihon, Servant of High Priest Seth." At that Sakurako  
flinched. "I am here looking for 2 other servants. They came across  
these lands looking for a sacrifice for the High Priest."  
  
Perspiration began to form on Sakurako's forehead. "Drop your  
weapon and I will tell you about them." Reluctantly Jihon set down  
his bow.  
  
"Drop your weapon." He said in reply. And she did.  
  
"They passed here last night, woke up in the morning, both  
were dead. Looked like wolf's work."  
  
Jihon nodded. "I see. Would you come with me to tell them what  
happened?"  
  
Sakurako's thoughts raced. 'It would be the only way I could  
get away with this.. But I could get killed.'  
  
"You would be treated quite nicely.. They say like a queen.."  
Jihon told her.  
  
"Alright, I will go.." Sakurako spoke quietly, still unsure.  
She grabbed the sword and began to walk out of the oasis.  
  
Jihon laughed to himself. 'Hahaha. Little does she know. I will  
fulfill the other guards' mission. She is the sacrifice. Seth will  
be pleased..' 


End file.
